cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Shay Johnson
'Shay Johnson ' Shay Marie Johnson, better known as "Shay" is a veteran in the WWE Gaming Universe. Debuting in 2006, she's now taken her talents down to the Instagram CAW- Community in 2016 and is now a active member of WASW's all womans promotion which she reigns as the WASW Woman's Televison Champion as of March, 4th, 2019. Early Shay debut on a Monday Night Raw, the night after the big event of WrestleMania. She took on Trish Stratus for the WWE Woman's Championship. As she won on her debut match at the age of 18, the sky was the limit for this young and up-coming talent. She began to start her first program with now former champion Stratus for their blow-off match at Backlash a month later. As the match went on, Shay ended up loosing her belt only after having it for less than 30 days. She also found out in the mist of it all, that she was preggant with her first born child, leaving her absense out the ring from WWE for almost 5 years. Shay's spot in WWE was always a complicated one, after her return in 2010 to the Smackdown brand, going after the Divas Title at WrestleMania 26. As Shay did not win the title at WM 26, she had another another shot at the title that Friday Night against then Divas Champion, Mickie James. With Shay leaving the match without the title that night. She was let go from the company in 2011. Re-hired back in 2012 to finish her 10+ year carrer in the WWE in 2015, with her last match against Ashley Diamonds and Lex at Fastlane. After her long deicated years in WWE, Shay made her debut in the CAW Community ready to make a new fresh naame for herself and explore what all she can do in CAW promotions. With her first start of getting her name out there into the public eye with her hit Reality CAW TV Show "Total Superstars" which follows the life of CAW Woman in the industry dealing with real life issues inside and out of the virtual-reality world. Which also got nominated for "Upcoming Reality TV Series" at the Virtual IMVU Show Awards back in 2017. CAW Wrestling Shay's first stint to make an impact in the CAW community was in the Instagram Community "Hawaii City Wrestling" premiring in March of 2018, Shay started her carrer with her tag team parter and real life best freind, Ashley Diamonds as the tag team "The Total Superstars" . As her reign was short at HCW, she made quite the impact by facing Tara in a handicap match that she states is her favorite match thus far in her carrer. With a storyline against Leni and her parner better known as "The Bad Girls" set to take place at HCW first PPV, Hurricane. As the Total Superstars were victorious during the PPV, HCW had announce that Shay was leaving the company. Breaking off the stable of herself and Ashley. Almost a year later, she returned to All Star Showdown to face her old tag team parter to become victorious in her last HCW match with the company. Once Shay left HCW, a new oppertunity emerged as she was one of the newest signees to UCW's Devlopmental Show "FOW", Sadly. Shay didn't even get the chance to show off all what she's learned in the ring so she was out of the ring for over 6 months before finding her forever home. Shay debuted at WASW in July of 2018 as a one time showing, that one time showing gave her the oppertunity to be signed full time with the company later that year. She then appeared later that summer at WASW's 1 Year Anniversary show going one on one with Pinky Romeo to be #1 Contender for the Woman's TV Championship. Shay defeated Romeo to go onto Looks Like Heaven to face Chandi for her title in Stockholm, Sweeden. She went on to defeat Chandi and become the new Woman's TV Champion! Shay has now been with the company for almost a full year and has no plans to stop soon. Executive Life Shay has been always outside of the box thinker when it came to her carrer and how to elevate. She is an exective producer for the Franchise "Total Superstars" which aired in late 2017. Shay has went on to having mutiple franchises within the Total Superstars with the orginal series on its 7th Season Filming, Total Superstars : Oasis Springs, NYC and Total Superstars : LA. She's also has produced shows like : Total Superstars : The Challenge. Based of the real life TV Show "The Challenge" on MTV. Balencing her life as a producer, wrestler, mother and activist to the community, Shay is a all-around althlete. And her carrer is only at a start. Finshers And Signatures *Fix Her Face (Avalanche Face Buster) *The Total Superslam *Check Her Chin (Superkick / Engerzi)